Loki's Lullaby
by L Jerome
Summary: Written for a prompt on norsekink: Set after the 'Hulk thrashing Loki' scene; Loki sings a lullaby to his newborn daughter. Mentions of mpreg, one-shot, fluff. So fluffy that you'll drown in it.


**ORIGINAL PROMPT: 'What I would like is a scene like that between Loki and a child he just birthed. There are plenty of fics where Loki is pregnant, commits infanticide, has a miscarriage, or is running/fighting to keep a child. Angsty and tragic fics are among my favorites, and there definitely can be some here, but I really want to see a tender moment of pure maternal/paternal/parental love between Loki and his child.**

**Basically - I would like Loki, overcome with love for his newborn baby, singing a lullaby.'**

**Therefore, I give you 'Loki's Lullaby'!  
**

**Which the lyrics were shamelessly stolen from 'The Prince of Egypt' song, 'River Lullaby' since I couldn't think of anything that fit better and I'm not creative enough to come up with something original...  
**

**Although I did almost use the lyrics from 'Pure Imagination' cause it gave me Hiddleston feels... :)  
**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"You made quite the entrance didn't you young Kesi?" Loki smiled, his tone soft as he stared into the face of his newborn daughter. Resting on his knees, his smile grew as her arms stretched, testing out their use and the increased space.

Needless to say, no one could have expected that the Hulk's thrashing of Loki would have sent him into labor. They had never even considered that it was even possible for him to even be pregnant until Kesi made her presence into the hands of Dr. Bruce Banner a few hours later. Thor was the only one that didn't seem to be phased by the new addition. He was even the one to give Kesi her name; one that means 'born when father was in trouble.'

_How fitting..._

Now Loki and the newborn were under Dr Banner's constant supervision while it was being discussed between the other Avengers of what would be done with them. No one had ever considered placing a baby in the equation... But while the Avengers were in a tumult, Loki was in a world of his own; completely enamored with this new little life. So different this time as compared to when Sleipnir was born... Of course he was a horse at the time and couldn't have had moments like this. Gently he let his palm rest on her head, smoothing down the soft black strands. Her dark eyes stared intently into his green ones; fixated on the familiar voice. Every so often she would make a little noise or a coo as he'd speak to her which would only send his heart clear to bursting.

Bruce could only watch the two of them in pure amazement; his presence no longer being acknowledged at this point. Gone was every trace of the violent man who had only hours before thirsted for power and adoration, who had caused so much damage and killed so many for his own amusement. Now he seemed no different than any other father _(or was it mother?)_ that was meeting their child for the first time.

After a few minutes though, the child seemed to tire of this and showed its frustration with a loud cry as her face turned a bright shade of red.

"Shhh...it's alright Kesi." he cooed as he gently picked her up; placing her in the crook of his arm while he tried to calm her. And to Bruce's amazement, Loki started to sing as he rocked her back and forth...

_"Hush now, my baby_  
_Be still love, don't cry_  
_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_  
_Sleep and remember_  
_My lullaby_  
_And I'll be with you when you dream."_

Her cries slowly calmed at the sound of his voice; her tiny hand reaching up to touch his face as he continued.

_"Drift on a river_  
_That flows through my arms_  
_Drift as I'm singing to you_  
_I see you smiling_  
_So peaceful and calm_  
_And holding you, I'm smiling, too_  
_Here in my arms_  
_Safe from all harm_  
_Holding you, I'm smiling, too"_

By now, she was starting to drift off into sweet slumber as her eyes started to close. His tone lowered, he kept singing.

_"Hush now, my baby_  
_Be still, love, don't cry_  
_Sleep like you're rocked by the stream_  
_Sleep and remember my lullaby_  
_And I'll be with you when you dream..."_

"Not a bad use of that silver tongue of yours." Bruce replied when it had ended.

Surprised, he looked up, finally aware of the doctor's presence. "Well it was bound to happen eventually." he nonchalantly replied before letting out a yawn, realizing that she had finally fallen asleep.

"You want me to take her?" he offered. "You need to get some rest."

He shook his head. "No. She's alright." With the utmost care, he managed to move the sleeping form of his daughter to one side of the bed while managing to shift to a comfortable position on his side as well. She stirred only slightly at the movement, nuzzling her head closer to his chest. Letting out another yawn, he smiled as her hand grabbed hold of his finger. Somewhere, he sensed Bruce dimming the room's lights and welcomed the sudden darkness as he settled down further into the bed. The problems swirling around him could wait for a little while longer. His eyes slowly closing, he softly sang the last lines of the song as he drifted into sleep along with her.

_"Sleep and remember my lullaby_  
_And I'll be with you when you dream_  
_I'll be with you when you dream..."_


End file.
